mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Queen
The “White” Queen who Wields the Sword of Unsullied Truth (iu – nu – fb – a – wuh – ei –kx – eu – pl – vjz) (穢れなき真実の剣持つ「白き」女王 Kegarenaki shinjitsu no ken motsu `shiroki' Jo'ou) is the strongest Unexplored-class Material, one of the beings said to lurk "beyond the realm of the gods". Her relationship with Kyousuke Shiroyama drives the series' plot. Appearance The White Queen is a lovely twintailed girl, with her beautiful silver hair reaching her waist. She has black jewel-like eyes that seem to see through everything. Her pure white clothing resembles a wedding dress, but it's far too revealing for that. Some parts of the outfit glitter with a silver light, but they are unlikely to be crass armor that directly blocks blades or arrows. For one thing, nothing can hope to harm that glowing and glittering skin of hers. ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Facts Personality The White Queen acts like an adorable young girl, calling Kyousuke "brother" or "dear brother" (あにうえ Aniue) and repeatedly trying to conquer his heart. Her enchanting voice and figure do not match her tone when talking to him, creating an imbalanced and inhuman effect. There is a flowing difference in temperature in her words. They are human yet unstable, making one think she could be lovingly rubbing her pet’s head one moment and crushing that head in her fist a moment late. She claims to love Kyousuke because of his personality, how he resists her and his drive to save people, believing that he'll end up saving even her in the end.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Ending X-02 However, as Kyousuke has stated several times, the White Queen is completely insane and cares nothing about humanity or their plights. The only thing that interests her is to flirt with Kyousuke, and she's cruel and abusive with everyone else, even those that claim to be her servants. Even that love is distorted, as according to Kyousuke the White Queen is not in love with him. She's merely "in love with love", and has chosen Kyousuke as a target for her affections merely because he has better resistance than most. According to him, she would quickly get bored of him after a week if he were to give in. He also said that half of the world's chaos is indirectly or directly caused by her. She's extremely jealous towards any other girl that she perceives is "butting" between them. She also gets angry whenever Kyousuke mentions the name of other girls in front of her. Even her insane love doesn't mean she won't harm him, as that very insanity means his safety is not guaranteed. Just like a friendly bear might kill a human while simply playing around, the White Queen cannot control herself in front of Kyousuke.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 4 Background In the past the White Queen was close with Kyousuke Shiroyama (apparently lovers). Kyousuke wanted to free her from the Blood-Sign limitations, as he wanted to remain with her for longer periods of time and disliked that Materials were seen as tools, wanting to treat them like people.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 6 He devised a way to bind and summon a Material to the world indefinitely whenever the summoner wanted, the Sewn Realm Summoning. However, this caused the greatest tragedy in history once Kyousuke found out he couldn't control her or send her back, and countless summoners and vessels died in a Secret War to stop the White Queen from destroying the world. To this day, the White Queen remains obsessed with getting Kyousuke back no matter what.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Secret Stage 1 She's also the one who gave Kyousuke his main nickname, Alice (with) Rabbit.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 5 Chronology Light Novel Volume 01 The White Queen first appears in the story when she's summoned by Renge Meinokawa, who took advantage of Azalea Magentarain's setup to skip right to summoning her by correctly spelling her name. When summoned she instantly attacked Azalea and Fractal Leskins, who had kneeled before her in adoration, before turning right towards Kyousuke and greeting him like nothing had happened. Renge tried to talk, and the White Queen, angry at someone interrupting her time with Kyousuke, almost crushed her with her own protective circle, only stopping because Kyousuke told her to. She then talked to Kyousuke about Guard of Honor's plan, mentioning they were summoning "another" her, as she didn't care much about the organization or its plans, but glad it had caused her to meet him again. She was forced to leave because of the Artificial Sacred Ground's time limit, but she assured Kyousuke that they would meet again, ominously announcing Higan Meinokawa's death''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 1 due to all the shards she would leave inside her body before leaving.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 3 Kyousuke later left Aika's apartment to get supplies and perform maintenance on his Blood-Sign in preparation for his fight with Guard of Honor, but was intercepted by the White Queen, who had been summoned through a Chain by Guard of Honor's members defeating each other in order to meet him ahead of schedule. She forced Kyousuke to spend some time with her by threatening all the people in the area, though Kyousuke turned this on her by offering to ride a Ferris wheel with her and wasting her time in the line talking to her until her time limit ran out. The White Queen would later appear from the cocoon created by Guard of Honor after Kyousuke and Higan had defeated Azalea Magentarain, though their plan had failed so instead of appearing at full power she had appeared as restrained as with the Blood-Sign ceremony. Kyousuke and Higan tried to fight her, but the White Queen easily destroyed all their Divine-class Materials. Even after summoning the Lady of Purple Lightning the duo was helpless against the overwhelming might of the White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 6 Out of options, Kyousuke intentionally summoned the Black Maw, the White Queen's other side, causing them to start fighting over him.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 7 The Black Maw barely won the fight, but Kyousuke changed her to a normal Material before she could kill him.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 8 The White Queen later caused the remnants of Guards of Honor to self-destruct as they killed each other to use a Chain to summoner her, allowing her to talk with Kyousuke once more. After both of them reaffirmed their position the White Queen disappeared, though not before claiming that in the end, Kyousuke will end up saving even her.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Ending X-02 Light Novel Volume 02 While they were on the toy factory being used to spread incense into the atmosphere, Ryouko Umie and Kyousuke eavesdropped what they thought were Fuuki and Hayato talking about their plan to stop all humanity from dying. As they listened they were interrupted by an image of the White Queen appearing on the city's perception network through AR. The Queen revealed that she was being used by Hayato and Fuuki, who had separated her mind from her body and put her body on Toy Dream OP-XX, one of the city's satellites, for their plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 6 However, the factory turned out to be a trap prepared for him using body doubles, and Hayato and Fuuki blew up their own base in an attempt to kill them. The two then left to perform the finishing touches of their plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 10 Kyousuke and Ryouko survived the explosion by hiding in on of the air pockets where the blast was weaker, though they only located them thanks to the Queen giving Kyousuke the data.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 11 After Kyousuke and Ryouko won their fight and stopped Fuuki and Hayato's plan, the Rainy Girl reappeared in front of them. Before they could use an Incense Grenade they were interrupted by the Meinokawa sisters. The appearance of Higan and Renge revealed the truth: Shouko was not a ghost. She was still alive, and had been pulled from the past due to Fuuki and Reiji's project messing with the flow of causality. The White Queen explained the situation to the group, including the fact that the murderer would also appear and come for Shouko. Despite her sister's desire to save her, Shouko refused help, as she didn't want to ruin her sister's world by surviving her murder. After this Shouko vanished.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 7 Kyousuke followed her and saved her from her murderer, thus changing the past.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 9 The next day Kyousuke remained after school to confront the image of the White Queen on the city's Rainy Screen. The White Queen tried to tempt him into joining forces with her to save more people, but Kyousuke refused, stating that had been what had happened to Fuuki and Hayato. Kyousuke's rejection made the White Queen happy as he was still the same as ever, a feeling that only grew upon hearing him declare that he would have taken care of everything had saving Shouko been the cause of further issues in the world. The two parted ways once more.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Ending X-02 Light Novel Volume 3 During the events of Volume 3 with the incident between Kyousuke Shiroyama and Liar Cat (Biondetta Shiroyama), the White Queen does not directly appear but her influence is seen in an item called Girls Back Door and is largely the perpetrator of the events that take place. Girls Back Door being a glove that one wears on their hand, which uses a strand of the White Queen's hair to control, hold authority and manipulate the soul and mind of the victim. She's capable of consciousness through those very strands as they're still a part of her despite residing in the other World. At the end of the novel, Kyousuke realizes that the events of the novel and the things leading up to it where once again related to the White Queen. He questions why he hadn't taken off the glove at any point, to which he realizes the danger he is in and immediately cuts off his right hand. It's then revealed that the Queen was attempting to seize complete control over Kyousuke during the events as he wore the glove. The strands were moving up to his brain and if it reached, he would've became a complete puppet for her. She explained this through writing in blood with her strands of hair, thus showing even if the White Queen's hair is left in the world, she can still observe and interact with it. With her hair, The White Queen can show case complete authority over the soul and mind. In the epilogue, Kyousuke meets with the “Red-Eyed” Lady who Sees Through all Sin and Calamity. He asks her whether there is a way to kill the White Queen or not and criticizes her for giving up. The Red Lady refuses to give him a direct answer, but instead criticizes his lack of perspective and understanding of the situation. She implores him to revisit her when he realizes 'the truth' behind the situation and The White Queen. As if putting it together in his head or refusing to believe the outcome, Kyousuke falls into despair and blacks out. The end of the epilogue. features a young Kyousuke Shiroyama making a promise to the White Queen. Stating that he'd be by her side forever. With the two making a pinky promise, he explains that if one breaks it, they have to cut off that finger. Light Novel Volume 07 Light Novel Volume 08 Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities An incarnation of benevolence, the antropomorphism of radiance, a symbol of sanctity, holiness, justice, strength, beauty, righteousness, a pure white goddess who would not allow even a drop of impurity, etc. The White Queen is the most famous Material, and not without reason, as she's at the peak of the Unexplored-class, being the strongest Material by far and ruling over the other side's denizens. She has a summoning cost of 21 and doesn't belong to a sound range. Her other side is the equally powerful Black Maw that Swallows All.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 2 Summoning the White Queen is a rare occurrence, especially in a real battle and not during practice. However, Azalea Magentarain specializes in summoning her, and when Guard of Honor's project was nearing completion and her influence over the world grew she became much easier to summon, even by second- or third-rate summoners with 150 or 200 Awards.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 7 Even in her restrained and weakened form of the Blood-Sign summoning ceremony or the incomplete Sewn Realm Summoning of Guard of Honor, she's far superior to all other Materials, claiming that a saturation attack of dozens of Unexplored-classes might stand a chance to beat her. Her power is so great that the world simply obeys her. Given her power, it's actually harder for her to not destroy the world than to destroy it, and if she stopped focusing her attacks she would easily destroy the planet by making it crumble like a biscuit.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Facts Since she's the ruler of "the other side", Divine-class Materials lose all the will to fight and refuse to attack her. Unexplored-class Materials can attack her, but she can easily defeat them with a single attack. The White Queen can shoot a brilliant band of white light with a flash, similar to a pure white laser beam. This beam burns a white afterimage into the air for a few seconds as the attack tears into the fabric of the world, destroying the basic components of both the human world and the other world, and temporarily deleting space and time. This attack destroys and deletes even things that are normally untouchable such as Petals and Spots. The White Queen has no weapons. Instead, she can freely transform her white dress to create billions or trillions of any weapons she desires to match any situation, such as swords, spears, axes, maces, hammers, arrows, spikes, chains, hooks, giant fists, giant maws or a giant pair of scissor blades. Her attacks using these weapons tear into the fabric of the world and temporarily delete space and time. Kyousuke is unsure if the clothing of the White Queen actually exists or if she is just manipulating light to make it look that way. Despite all of these weapons, when speaking of pure destructive power, her two slender arms are the greatest of all. Due to her great power, the White Queen can override and change some parts of the summoning ceremony. She can ignore the disappearance of the artificial sacred ground and extend the time limit at the cost of harming her vessel. She takes full control of the vessel when summoned, having her own personality instead of being controlled by the vessel. The vessel is left unconscious and stripped them of their memories of the time she possessed them. She can also leave shards of herself inside the vessel so that they'll die some time after she stops possessing them when the shards destroy their organs. She can manipulate the energy of a summoner's protective circle and alter the orientation inwards, crushing the summoner with their own shield, or she can make her attacks bypass it. The White Queen can also use brute force to reject changes on the timeline, as show when she maintained her memories of the previous timeline after Kyousuke saved Shouko Umie and changed it. Not only that, the White Queen was still capable of using the Rainy Screen so that her mind would appear in front of Kyousuke to have a last chat with him despite the plan that had summoned her and split her mind from her body never having happened in the new timeline. This suggests that even rearranging causality would fail to affect her being, anything she caused directly, or anyone she killed.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Ending X-02 Facts Gallery White Queen Design.png|White Queen's Design Kyousuke White Queen.png|Kyousuke and the White Queen References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Materials